The Ghost
image = File: Gumball-gumball 174x252.png The episode starts in the Cafeteria, on a table with (from left to right) Carrie, Gumball, and Darwin, each with trays of food in front of them. Gumball and Darwin are loudly and visibly enjoying their food. Carrie is offended by this, explaining that ghosts can't eat or taste. She demonstrates by putting a lump of food in her mouth, only to have it fall through her body and back onto the plate. She wishes she still had a body to use but, at this point, Darwin tells her that she could use Gumball. Gumball is taken aback by this suggestion but before he could say anything, Carrie had already possessed him. After admiring how she was able to breathe and feel, she finally gobbled the food from Gumball's tray. She was still hungry for more and took off on a wild junk food spree, eating anything she could find. The next morning, Gumball, free of Carrie, was found underneath a pile of leftover food. Richard found him pugy and laugh at him, but realized he was the same as well before crying back home. Back at school, Gumball lost his appetite, remembering what happened. He finds Carrie with a sandwich she bought from the cafeteria and asks Gumball if she could use his body again (not to mention emphasizing that she could not ask for a refund). Reluctant at first, he agreed for this one small gesture, but soon enough, Carrie's self-indulgence gets the best of her. Gumball finds himself in the same spot, and worst for ware. Darwin decides to help create a drink from his fishbowl water with Tobias's headband sweat, Miss Simian's dandruff, Gumball's 15-day-old underwear, and Darwin's fish belch. Gumball and Darwin were sure that this disgusting blend would prevent Carrie from possessing Gumball again. At school, however, Carrie is in fact the only one not revolted by the smell. She loved the smell as it reminded her of the undead and made her hungry... After another possessed eating spree, a fat Gumball asks his dad what he could do. Richard teaches him the skill of weaseling. He asks Gumball what he wanted. When he asked him how to stop Carrie from using his body, he responded that he needed to take some meatloaf out of the oven. Gumball sees him escaping out of the backyard. He figured what to do. He used the meatloaf excuse on Carrie the next day, saying that he needed to check his locker. When she points it out, he said it was his gym locker. Carrie responds that he doesn't have a gym locker, making him reiterate that it was "Jim the doctor's" locker. He eventually ran out of excuses and gave up. One more food spree later, he returns home and asks his mom for help. In the living room, Nicole tells him that all he needs to do is say no and mean it. To illustrate, she calls out Richard to bring her a bowl of sausages. When he asked her if he can have one, she says "no" and placed it on his nose. As she leaves the room, Richard is still waiting. At school the next day, Gumball finally makes his stand and refuses to let Carrie borrow his body. The ghost is shocked to hear this. But it is clear if she can't ask anymore, she would have to simply take over by force. After a moment of binging, Gumball tries to fight back, but he is failing. He begs Darwin to beat Carrie out of him, but the fish points out that he's a "paci-fish". Carrie crashes outside the school and starts pigging out on garbage. At this point, Gumball has finally had enough and points out the ghost's problem to her. Carrie realizes this and finally decides to rid the cat of herself. But a moment later, Darwin arrives walloping Gumball with a trash lid before seeing that he was already free. Seeing Carrie depressed once more, Gumball came up with a solution. Returning home, he introduced her to his dad, who was still holding the sausage with his nose. Carrie quickly possesses him and chows down on not only the sausage, but the food in the kitchen, with an angry Nicole constantly telling her husband to stop. Quotes *'Darwin': Carrie possesses Gumball's body and walks away, causing someone to scream when seeing him Another happy ending. *'Richard': Gumball after Carrie made him eat too much food Muffin top! and then stops, realizing he has one too It's only funny when it's someone elses' body. off crying *'Gumball': I can't eat a thing after last night. Carrie's got a real problem. She made me eat until I passed out. I can''not'' let that happen again.' Carrie': Hey, Gumball.'' Feel like helping me eat this sandwich?' Gumball': Eh, sorry, Carrie. I'm not sure I want to do that again.' Carrie': The cafeteria doesn't do refunds, Gumball.' Gumball': ''sighs ''Okay, but just for this one san - ''to music video of possessed Gumball eating food, ending with him lying passed out in a bunch of garbage *'Darwin': If Carrie likes going inside your body so much, we should make your insides somewhere she won't ''like.' Gumball': ''suspiciously ''How?' Darwin': By drinking this! ''bowl in sink ''Duh duh da duh!' Gumball': Your rancid fishbowl water?' Darwin': And the sweaty juice of Tobias's headband' headband juice in bowl,'' a generous sprinkling Miss Simian's dandruff in dandruff, ''fifteen day old underpants, -' Gumball': What? Where are you gonna get - ''pulls Gumball's underpants off and drops them in the bowl ''Oh.' Darwin''': And fizzy fish gas. ''straw in bowl and burps, making the concoction sizzle Gumball': It's disgusting.' Darwin': It's ghostproof. ''bowl to Gumball, who takes it, drinks a little, and coughs' Gumball': weakly Finished? Darwin: Come on, Gumball, you gotta drink it all! starts drinking the rest, but Darwin places his hand on the bottom of the glass and tips it further toward Gumball's mouth to make him drink it faster ''Nearly there, buddy. ''finished, Gumball burps ''Now close you eyes and open wide! Here comes dessert! ''does so reluctantly, but nothing happens ''Mmm-mmm-mmm. ''opens his eyes to see Darwin eating an ice cream sundae ''This is so good! ''sighs miserably *'Gumball': Hhhhhhi, Leslie. rancid breath in Leslie's face, which causes him to wilt ''Hhhhhhow you doin', Bobert? ''rancid breath on Bobert, which causes him to malfunction and shut down and Alan, who is nearby, to deflate ''Hhhhhhey, Sussie. Hhhhhow's your hhhhhot chocolate? ''mouth drops, causing the hot chocolate to run down her chin ''' Carrie': Hey, Gumball. ''sniffs ''Oh, that smell.' Gumball': I know. Hhhhhhhhhhhorrible, isn't it? ''rancid breath in Carrie's face, who smells it happily' Carrie': Mmm, I love it. Smells like the undead. Makes me bangs and bares teeth ''hungry. ''sighs defeatedly *'Gumball': home after gaining a lot of pounds ''Eh, heh, eh.' Richard': Hey, son, what's up?' Gumball': ''to get on couch ''What do you do when someone asks you for something and you ''(grunt) don't want to do it?' Richard': Well, people ask me to do things all the time, but do ya ever see me doing anything?' Gumball': Not really.' Richard': Exactly! Son, it's time I taught you about weaseling.' Gumball': Weaseling?' Richard': Allow me to demonstrate. Ask me for something.' Gumball': Oh-kay. Can you tell me how to stop Carrie from using my body?' Richard': Well, I'd love to, but I have to go and take the meatloaf that I've been baking out of the oven. into backyard and hops the fence, then sticks his head back over End of lesson! again *'Gumball': school ''Well, I'd love to, Carrie, but, unfortunately, I have to go check on my meatloaf.' Carrie': Your meatloaf?' Gumball': Yeah, I left it in my locker.' Carrie': ''Gumball's open locker with her elbow ''You mean this locker?' Gumball': Uh, n-no. My...my gym locker!' Carrie': You don't have a gym locker.' Gumball': Yes, I-I meant Jim's locker!' Carrie': Who's Jim?' Gumball': He's...my doctor?' Carrie': You mean your meatloaf is in your doctor's locker here at school?' Gumball': Yeah, it's because we're having Thanksgiving here - oh whatever, you can have my body. *'Gumball': Mom. I think I might be putting on weight.' Nicole': Oh no, it's just baby fat, dear. Come inside we'll have a chat. ''rolls into the kitchen''Nicole': Oh... Perhaps you have gained a little. Gumball: I know it's Carrie. I don't know how to get her to stop. *'Nicole': Go and sit down honey we need to talk. *''rolls into the living room'' *'Nicole': So, have you actually tried saying no to Carrie? *'Gumball': Huh? No?'' facepalms'' Why didn't I think of that? *'Nicole': But when you say no you have to mean it. Let me show you, Richard can you come here please? *''yawns lazily Yeah? *'Nicole': Could you get me the bowl of sausages from the kitchen dear? *suddenly bursts energy'' Ooh! runs into the kitchen, and then comes back with the bowl of sausages *'Richard': Can I have one? *'Nicole':'' her throat'' No. You'll have to wait''.puts a sausage on Richard's nose'' *'Richard': ''in dissappointment Ohhhhhhh! *'Nicole': Now once you've made your position clear you have to... *'Richard': Can I have it now? *'Nicole': No. *'Richard': Ohhh! *'Nicole': You have to stand firm and make sure you never... *'Richard': What about now? *'Nicole': No! That would be a bad Richard wouldn't it? *'Richard': very quietly Ooh. *'Nicole': What I'm trying to say is, just say no and mean it. *'Gumball': Awesome. So can I have a sausage? *'Nicole': No we're putting you on a diet.'' walks away eating one of the sausages'' *''watches Nicole walk away and turns back at Richard who is now drooling a little'' *'Darwin': the school bell rings and he's walking with Gumball ''Careful Gumball. Carrie may be hanging around. *'Gumball': Don't worry. This time I know what I'm doing. *'Carrie': Hey, Gumball. Can I borrow your... *'Gumball': No. *'Carrie': No? What do you mean no? *'Gumball': I mean you can't use my body anymore. *'Darwin': ''nods Hmm! *'Carrie': Bu-but you don't know what it's like! Please Gumball?! *'Gumball': No Carrie. You cannot borrow my body. *'Carrie': Then. Then. I'LL TAKE IT!!! quickly zaps into Gumball's body which turns him into zombie Gumball again *''screams away as zombie Gumball ravages the school again'' *''turns normal again Carrie get out of my body! back into zombie No use resisting Gumball! ''Gumball heads into the cafeteria Aaagh!! to zombie form again Hisss!! regular again and starts screaming ''Everyone run! Your lunch is in danger!! to zombie again FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming. Zombie Gumball climbs on the wall and drools on Anton's sandwich'' *'Anton': Hey! *''Gumball turns his head toward Anton and stretches his tongue and grabs Anton's sandwich. Anton screams. Then, Zombie Gumball heads toward the girl's table and eats all their lunch. All the girl's run and scream'' *''turns normal again '' *'Gumball': Stop it! You're freaking our friends out! Gumball's arm whams regular Gumball's head on the table. Carrie turns semi-zombie Gumball into fully possessed Gumball *'Zombie Gumball': Don't care!! Must eat!! turns regular again *'Gumball': Okay, you've asked for this!! into zombie form again *'Zombie Gumball':You shouldn't've done that! regular again *'Gumball': You're crazy!! Gumball's arm slaps regular Gumball's face. Regular Gumball catches the possessed arm feeling proud of himself. Then Gumball's possessed foot slaps his face *'Gumball': Cut that out or I'll tell... possessed arm grabs his nose heading them to a table. Zombie Gumball grabs a weiner with a fork. Regular Gumball fights back until the weiner flies onto another table. Then regular Gumball's hand and possessed Gumball's hand have a battle of forks. Zombie Gumball's hand defeated regular Gumball's hand *'Zombie Gumball': Stand down Gumball!! Gumball's hand jumps in *'Gumball': Never!! salt at the other hand AH! MY EYES! (Zombie Gumball eats all the school lunch) *'Zombie Gumball': Give me more food! *'Rocky': You ate it all. You can lick the ladle if you like! *(Zombie Gumball then attacks Rocky) (Then, zombie Gumball and regular Gumball have a fight with each other again with everybody watching) (Zombie Gumball turns at them) What're you looking at?! (Then everybody screams and runs away) (Then turns regular again) *'Gumball': This isn't been that way! Aah! Help me Darwin! Aah! I can't do this on my own! You're gonna have to beat this ghost out of me! *'Darwin': But I'm a pacifish. *'Gumball': Please do it for me! I'm your friend! Aah!! *(Gumball breaks through the window as possessed Gumball eats the garbage and starts drinking the dumpster water. Then, Gumball sees Carrie's reflection in the murky water) *'Gumball': Carrie! Stop doing this! You've got a serious problem! *'Carrie': No I haven't! *'Gumball': You're drinking dumpster water and eating garbage! Look! *'Carrie': What's that? *'Gumball': It's a flip-flop Carrie. A FLIP-FLOP!!! *'Carrie': Eww. Maybe I have gone a bit too far. *'Gumball': Uh, Yeah! *''throws up Carrie and looks disgusted Anyway.. Listen Carrie I was thinking.. *'Darwin': ''in and creates some sort of lousy exorcism while whacking Gumball on the head with a trash can lid ''SPIRIT BEGONE!!!! SPIRIT BEGONE!!!! SPIRIT BEGONE!!!! Oh, hi Carrie! SPIRIT BEGONE!!!! SPIRIT BE...... oh. *'Gumball': Ow! *'Carrie':'' sigh ''I'm sorry I put you through all this. I guess I'll just go back to my painful, foodless, eternity. *'Gumball': No wait! I think I know someone who can help. *still drooling because of the weiner'' *'Gumball': Dad this is Carrie. *''mumbling'' Heeeeeeeeey. *'Gumball': Is it okay if she borrows your body for a crazy junk food spree? *mumbling with his mouth open *'Gumball': That sounded like a yes to me. *''very happy, zaps into Richard's body and Richard becomes ZOMBIE Richard. Then he eats the weiner and runs into the kitchen where Nicole was'' *'Nicole': No, Richard. No, NO! That's a bad Richard! STOP IT RICHARD!!! STOP IT!!!!!! Darwin: Another happy ending! Trivia *Despite being a "paci-fish," Darwin violently destroyed a painting in The Painting, though there he might have destroyed the painting to help Gumball. *Darwin says he's a paci-fish, a play on the word pacifist. *Despite the fact that Gumball ate till he passed out the next day he went back to his normal thin as pencil self. *this episode, Carrie shows that Gumball's locker is small whereas in The Mystery , his locker was big enough to stuff Principal Brown inside it.